The Love We Share For You
by xXxXxXx.Alice.xXxXxXx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is not having a good day. First her day at school was ruined by two new kids. Then her parents tell her something that could possibly ruin her life! Now Lucy has a time limit. A limit up to 5 years to figure out one thing...what is that thing you ask...you have to read the story to find out. Highschool AU on Hiatus
1. The New Kids

_**Hey guys this is my first story ever, so I wanted to say thank you for reading my story.  
><strong>_

_**PLEASE READ! I wanted to thank Kowareta1468 for giving the inspiration to write this story, and if your reading this thank you and I hope to be as good a writer as you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does, but if I did own it Lucy would be in a love hexagon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The New Kids<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>'Why...why did...did <strong>this <strong>happen to me?!' _He looked at me with so much passion in his eyes. "Lucy...I love you," Then he kissed me. Did I respond back...no. I don't think I could respond back. He parted our lips after awhile and he stared at me. "Why don't you kiss me back?" He asked with hurt in his eyes. "I'm...sorry...but I don't love you I love your..." I stopped myself there. He looked at me with suspicion "You love my what?"

"I...I...I love your brother!" I said with tears welling up in my eyes. After that he just stared at me, and then he started to back away. Then I slowly slid to the ground crying. _'I wish I could go back...back before the time limit was set. Back when we were all friends.' _I thought with tears running down my face. _'I wish...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 years earlier<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Pov<br>**_*Beep* *Beep* Beep* *Bee-_

I hit my alarm clock while mumbling, "Five more minutes."

_SLAM 'I'm pretty sure that was the door to my room'  
><em>

"Lucy if you don't get up right now I'll eat your breakfast for you." _'Yep it was my door alright' _My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed. "Don't you_ dare_ eat my fucking breakfast you bastard!" I yelled at my oldest brother.

He just chuckled at me. "That will only happen if you get your ass out of bed Imouto-san," He walked away after that. Sometimes I really hate my oldest brother and other times I love him.

This just so happens to be one of the times that I hate him.

I raced out of my bed and ran down stairs to see that my portion of the food was already gone. "What the hell happened to _my _portion of the damn food!" I looked over to my brothers.(Or what was left of them seeing as though one of them left.)

My oldest brother already left for work, my other older brother was snickering at me, and my youngest brother was sitting at the table eating while also ignoring me. I looked at my other older brother with my hands on my hips,"So are you going to tell me what the hell happened to my portion or what?"

My younger brother looked up from his food and smiled at me. " I know what happened to your food Lucy-nee" I walked over to him and smiled. "Really, What happened to my food then?"

"Laxus-nii and Rufus-nii ate it all" He said with a toothy grin. "Aw, thank you Eve-kun for telling me" I said while rubbing Eve's head. "Hey Lucy I think you need to get dressed soon or I'm not dropping you off at school" Rufus-nii said.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was already 7:45 and school starts at 8:15. "Oh shit" I ran up the stairs to my room to take a shower and to get dressed.

* * *

><p>After I got done with the shower I looked at the clock to see what time it was now...7:50...<em>SHIT. <em>I ran to my closet to get my school uniform.

My school uniform consists of a white polo shirt, a blue and gray tie, a black skirt, and knee-socks. "Lucy if you don't get down here me and Eve will leave." Rufus-nii said. _'I love the guy and all but sometimes he needs to shut the fuck up.'_

I hurriedly put on my clothes and ran down the stairs to see Rufus-nii and Eve-kun walking out the door. "Aw, and I was actually hoping that you wouldn't be ready today." Rufus-nii said with disappointment in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What ever let's just go already." After I said that I picked Eve-kun up and walked over to the car. I put Eve-kun in the back seat and I sat in the front.

Rufus-nii got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Mom and dad are going somewhere after work and they want you to go with them, meaning that Mom or Dad will pick you up." Rufus-nii said while pulling out the drive-way.

"Ok now hurry up before I'm late for school," I turned my head so that I can look at him, "Again." He just chuckled and at me in response. "Whatever you say..._Princess._" I playfully punched his arm.

_'I really wish he would stop calling me that'_

* * *

><p><strong>? Pov<strong>_  
><em>

I slammed open my Nii-san's door. "Nii-san get your ass out bed before we're late for school." He mumbled something before turning over in his bed.

I sighed, "Mom! Nii-san is not getting out of his bed!" Mom yelled something like 'Wait until 5 minutes' or something like that. I looked back at my Nii-san. _'Ok I'll give him 5 more minutes, but if he isn't up by then I'm going school without him.'_

I walked down the stairs to see my Mom and my little sister eating at the table. My little sister looked at me with the biggest smile a 6 year old could have.

I walked over to my little sister and rubbed her head. "Hey Wendy are you ready for your first day in first grade?" She nodded her in response.

"You better hurry up and eat before your late to school" Mom said while reading a magazine. "Ok mom" I sat down across from Wendy. "Mommy when are we leaving for school?" Wendy said with an adorable smile on her face.

Mom patted Wendy's head and smiled back at her. "Soon honey, soon." I finished my food and ran upstairs to get ready for school. On my way to my room I looked into my brother's room.

He was still asleep.

_Sigh. _I walked over to his bed and yelled at the top of my lungs, "NII-SAN GET OUT OF THE DAMN BED BEFORE WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL" My Nii-san sat up so fast that our heads knocked together.

_Ouch, I really wish he started waking on time for once._

Nii-san looked at my angrily, "What the hell did you do that for!?" I turned around and started heading to the door. "Just hurry up and get dressed for school before Mom leaves you here."

I walked into my bathroom to take a shower. _'I wonder who we'll meet at school.' _I took off my clothes and turned the water on. _'I just hope that whoever we meet is hot'_

* * *

><p>I went out my bathroom to my closet. I took out my school uniform. The uniform is a white polo shirt, a green and yellow tie, and black pants.<p>

After I got dressed I went down stairs. Mom was helping Wendy get her shoes on. "Mom I'm ready to go now." I said while heading to the door.

"Ok is your brother up yet?" Mom said while she went to the counter to get her car keys. "Yea, I pretty sure he's up," and right when i say that the devil himself came running downstairs.

"I'm _*huff* _here." Nii-san said out of breath. Mom picked up Wendy and went towards the door. "Ok then let's go." Mom opened the door and headed towards the car.

"I call shot gun" I yelled and raced towards the door of the car and got in. Nii-san got in the back next to Wendy. Mom got in the car and turned it on.

"Nii-san do you think we'll meet any girls at Fairy Middle School?" I asked him , but I didn't get a response back. "Nii-san?" I turned in my seat to see that he was asleep in the back seat.

_'Yep that's Nii-san for you; always falling asleep.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Pov<strong>

We finally arrived at Fairy Middle School. Took Rufus-nii long enough. I said goodbye to Eve-kun and got out the car. I started to walk away before Rufus-nii said, "Don't forget Lucy that Mom or Dad is going to pick you up today."

"Whatever!" I yelled at him before walking into the middle school. After I changed my street shoes to the school shoes I went to my class.

I opened the door to the classroom to see Levy-chan reading a book. _'Ok I see Levy-chan but I don't see Er-chan and Lisa-chan.' _I walked over to the desk next to Levy-chan and sat down.

I turned to look at Levy-chan. "Hey Levy-chan where is Er-chan and Lisa-chan?" Levy-chan looked up from her book to answer me. "Er-chan went to a student council meeting and Lisa-chan went to the principal's office to get something."

"Ok thanks Levy-chan" I said before going to my desk in the back by a window. _'I wish something fun would happen for once. Seeing as though we live in such a boring town.'_

_*Brriiiiing* *Brriiiing*  
><em>

The teacher walked into the classroom. "Ok, listen here brats. We are going to have new students today." I rolled my eyes, _'Yippee! New kids how exciting.' _

Sense the sarcasm?

"Come in brats!" Our teacher yelled. The door opened and we all looked over at it to see...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think I did a good job seeing as though the chapter before this sucked. Remember Review I love reading them.<strong>_

_**Love, Alice  
><strong>_

_**P.S. If you guys are wondering how old they are here you go**_

_**Laxus: 18  
><strong>_

_**Rufus: 17  
><strong>_

_**Lucy: 12**_

_**The mysterious nii-san: 12 **_

_**The other brother: 12**_

_**Wendy: 6**_

_**Eve: 6**_

_**I think that should cover everything until next time.  
><strong>_

_**Ja ne,**_

_**Alice**_


	2. Lisa-chan's crush

_**Hey guys sorry I uploaded this chapter late. I was caught up in school work and didn't have time to upload this chapter. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it =). **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does but if I did own it Lucy would be in Sabertooth and have Sting and Rogue as her boyfriends.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on 'The Love We Share For You': "Come in brats!" Our teacher yelled. The door opened and we all looked over at it to see...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Lisa-chan's crush<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Pov<strong>**  
><strong>

Two figures walked through the door. One had blond hair and blue/green eyes and the other had pink hair and onyx eyes. They stood at the front of the classroom.

The blond one was smirking and the pink one looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. _'Great just what we needed. Two more pretty boys without a damn brain.'_

Our teacher, who liked us to call him Gildarts, sat down in his chair and started to recline back. He then looked towards the damn pretty boys and said "Well what the hell are you waiting for introduce yourselves already."

After Gildarts said that he started to fall asleep in his chair like he always does. _'I can't wait until this damn man gets in trouble for not teaching us shit.' _I started snickering to myself.

I turned my attention back to the two boys that still stood in front of the classroom. Then, the one with blonde hair spoke up in a shy voice that you would have thought belonged to a seven year old girl.

"Hi, I-i-i'm Sting and t-t-this is m-m-my older tw-i-i-in brother, Nat-t-t-tsu." He started to blush like a maniac. I rolled my eyes, _'Great, he's a pretty boy **and **he's shy...yep just what we needed at this school.'_

The one with pink hair started to look around the room. He was probably scanning the room for some seats. Then his eyes stopped at me.

I looked at the seats around me then I realized...the only empty seats left were next to and in front of me. _'I fucking hate my life.' _After Sting finished talking his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the seats around me.

Sting looked at me and started blushing like a maniac again. He then sat at the seat next to me and his brother, who I'm pretty sure his name is Nastu, sat in front of me.

The classroom was silent for a while and then the class started talking and playing around. The pink haired kid, now I remember it, his name is Natsu not Nastu, turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked me in a voice that made me kind of sick. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said with one of my many fake smiles.

"Hey Luigi do you want to be my friend?" He asked me while smiling. "How about...No,and my name is Lucy not Luigi." After I said that I got up and walked over to Levy-chan.

When I reached her I saw that she was talking to her childhood friends, Jet and Droy. I'm pretty sure that if Levy-chan wasn't so dense she would notice that they both liked her...**_alot._**

"Hey Jet, Droy can I borrow Levy-chan real quick?" Before they could respond I took Levy by the arm and pulled her out of the room into the hallway.

"Hey Lu-chan what do you need?" Levy-chan asked me with a questioning look. "I need you to-" before I could finish Lisa-chan came from around the corner and hugged me from behind.

"Hey Lucy-chan and Levy-chan whatcha doing?" I pried her arms off of me and turned around. "We are doing absolutely nothing." I told her with a smile.

She smirked at us, "Well if you guys aren't doing anything then why aren't you two in the room?" Sometimes I wonder how is she related to the school idiot and the school matchmaker.

I sighed, "Lisa-chan you are wayyy to noisy fro your own good." She smiled at me, "I know." Lisanna, or Lisa-chan for short, was one of my best friends, my other ones being Er-chan and Levy-chan.

Lisa-chan grabbed Levy-chan's arm than mine and started to pull us towards the door to the classroom. After we made it to the door she let go of our arms and opened the door.

When she opened the door a bucket of water landed on her head, soaking her to the bone. _*Sigh* Whoever did that is going to be in some deep shit because there is one thing you should never do, and that is anger the demon's sister._

Lisa-chan lifted the bucket off her head. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?" She screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole school heard her.

The otherwise noisy class was unusually quiet, for once you could actually hear Gildarts snore. Then all the kids pointed to the new kids, Sting and Natsu.

Lisa-chan stomped toward them and whispered in an demon-like voice, _"Which one of you did this?" _Sting, being the scared little bastard he is, hid behind Natsu and stuttered, "I-i-it was my N-n-n-nii-san who d-d-d-did it."

Lisa-chan locked her eyes with Natsu and started to blush. _'Ok then, not the reaction I was hoping for.'_ "Oh...then if it's you then I'm fine with it." She said still blushing.

_'What the hell is wrong with Lisa-chan, I mean she has never blushed at a guy before...**NEVER!' **_Levy-chan elbowed me in the side, "I think Lisanna may have a crush on Natsu-kun."

I looked at how love struck Lisa-chan was. The I leaned next to Levy-chan's ear and whispered, "I think _'may' _might be to light of a word to use in this situation."

We both turned back to look at Lisa-chan staring at Natsu. _This is going to be one hell of a day today._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how did you guys like this chapter was it good? Bad? PLS TELL ME! <em>**

**_P.S. I know that almost all of you are confused about why Sting is so shy...well...I wanted him to be shy when he was a kid and as he got older he would grow out of being shy and become his rude and cocky self._**

**_P.S.S Sting is only cocky and rude when he is with his family._**

**_Remember to review, I love to read reviews..._**

**_Ja ne, _**

**_Alice_**


End file.
